A Slitherin's Book Worm and the truth about her
by Raine Simms
Summary: Theodore noticed that Hermione was alway special and wants to become friend.They all find out the truth about Hermione.That she not a Granger but someone else.Who though.
1. REVEALING HER TRUE APPEARENCE

**A/N: The characters will most likly be OC. So no flams. If you don't like don't read. there might be bashing don't like well i don't know what to tell you.**

* * *

**Chapter One:REVEALING HER TRUE APPEARENCE**

Theodore was walking to class when he saw that Pansy Parkenson "the Slitherin slut" was picking on Hermione Granger "the Griffindore Princess". He notice that it was not just Pansy but some other Slitherins too. He had alway thought Hermione was a bit stuck up and a-now-it-all bookworm but when he had to work on a project with noticed that she wasn't as he thought she was and that she was just smart. She also just wanted to help others had come to respect her after that and just left her alone. Pansy then pushed Hermione down on the ground. Hemrione fell and hit her head hard

He decided to go help her out with Pansy and the other Slitherins. When he got close enough he pulled out his wand and said calmly,"Look what you've done know Pansy. You hurt Potters friend as well as attacked a student."

Pansy and the other Slitherins looked at him and thought he was joking." Come join in the fun, Theo."

" No, Why mess with someone who hasn't done a thing to you?" Theo all didn't know was that some of the teachers, Sirius, Remus and Harry and Ron were on the way because they heard about there being a heard Pansy say," It's simple really. It's because she excists." She heard a collect of gasps and turned to see the others, Amoung them were Professor Snape and Sirius and Remus.

Pansy knew she was in trouble and if she didn't do something quickly then she would be in even bigger." She..." But she was cut off by Professor Snape sayin," You know Miss Parkinson I was once told the same thing you said about Miss Granger. Those words can hurt a lot more than anything on earth."

All of a sudden Hermione began to glow. Everyone that was there saw this and it dawned on the Professors and the other two adults. She was under a glamer charm and it was finally lifting off of her.

When it was done. They saw that she looked a lot like Blaise Zabini. To be more accurate she looked like his twin. Blaise had been one of the people torturing her. He notice what she now looked like and gasped. Hermione looked like his sister Saphire would have looked like if she hadn't been kiddnapped.

Professor flitwik took pansy and some ofters slitherins to the headmaster with the exception of Blaise and Theo and Draco.

" Who is she Professor Snape?" Blaise asked as he looked at her with wonder.

" I don't know . But we'll have to wait till she wakes up." Severus answered while looking at her.

Harry went to Hermione and picked her up and said," Let's get her to the Hospital Wing." He began to carrie her to there. It took about Seven minutes to get to there. When they got there Madam Pomfrey took her and placed her on one of the beds.

After getting her cleaned up she dressed Hermione in PJ's and covered her up. What seemed like an hour Hermione woke up and looked around and saw that all most all of the Professors and sirius and Remus and Harry and Ron were there. So were Blaise Zabini,Theodore Notts and Draco Molfoy.

" What's going on here?"Hermione asked while not taking her eyes off the slitherins." Miss Granger what happened with Miss Parkison and the others?"Severus asked.

" Just the normal. They started calling me a mudblood and other things and next thing I know I get pushed and wake up here."Hermione answered while still looking at the slitherins. The three slitherins looked at her and said nothing.

Theo went to Hermione and said," Hermione, I had nothing to do with what happened so will you be my friend?"

Hermione blinked with surprise. She hadn't seen that coming so she didn't say anything for the longest time. She then answered," I would love to be your friend and does that mean that we can studie together?"

Theo nodded and gave her a hug. Hermione returned the hug and smiled.

All of a sudden the headmaster came into the room and smiled at the scene." We have a lot of things to talk about." Dumboldore smiled.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**AN: Please review and enjoy the story. if any of you have any ideas for the story let me know in the reviews please. But know flams please those aren't nice.**


	2. FINDING OUT THE TRUTH & A BROTHERS WORDS

**AN:I already got a flam. It wasn't to bad but you know what i'm not all that great a spelling I should have mention that. But hey no one perfect and If there is then let me know who. Well please no more flams. enjoy the story!!!!!!Oh before i forget, Voldys dead and was killed early on no one had to die in the final battle.

* * *

****Chapter Two:FINDING OUT THE TRUTH & A BROTHERS WORDS**

"What's going on Headmaster?" Hermione asked as she began to become frantic.

"Well Miss Granger it's simple really. Apparently you aren't who you thought you were for the last 16 years." Dumbledore answered." Have you ever herd about the kidnapping of Saphire Zabini?"When they nodded he continued,"Well Hermione I think that you might be her." When she began to protest. Dumbledore continued," Miss Granger this is the only explanation about your current appearance. We can do a blood test to see if you are who I think you are and it would show If your Blaises twin sister." He finished.

" Alright, lets get this over with." Hermione answered.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and began the process and took some of blood from Blaise. After what seemed like an eternity she came back with the results," Well It seems that Miss Granger is in fact Miss Zabini."

" No It can't be." Hermione muttered and got up and ran out the door. Harry,Ron,Sirius,Remus and Blaise and Theodore ran after her. They found her in the Library crying her eyes out.

" 'mione It doesn't matter what family you come from you will alway be 'mione to us. We will alway love you because you have alway been there for us no matter what so we'll be there for you." Harry said. Ron,Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

" Thanks guys but what am I going to do now?" Hermione asked while looking at them even the slitherins.

Blaise stepped forward and said," Sap...Hermione I want to say I'm so sorry and that I am proud to call you my sister." He went up to her and pulled her into a tight hug." Thank you and you can call me saphire." She whispered to him. Blaise pulled back and smiled at her and mumbled a thank you.

They all started talking about everything and after an hour all went to sleep. Excep for the two adults.

" Hermione may be what will break down the barriers between the houses." Remus said. Sirius nodded saying" Yes she will be what does it finally.

**End of chapter two**

* * *

Well there is Chapter Two hope you like it and please give me feed back and go easy on any miss spelling. Let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapters.

I have a poll question on my home page please vote so i know what to put into the chapter three.^_^


End file.
